


what did you bury before those hands pulled me from the earth?

by nonbinaryvision



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Ficlet, Gen, Post-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), They/Them pronouns for Vision (Marvel), Vision basically monologues for a bit, exploration of self, nonbinary vision
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-18 03:43:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21771196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonbinaryvision/pseuds/nonbinaryvision
Summary: They had not been alive for long, and already Vision found that they had had experiences most humans wouldn’t even dream of having.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	what did you bury before those hands pulled me from the earth?

Above all things, Vision was new. They had not been alive for long (currently they had been around for a total of 8 hours, 23 minutes, 47 seconds, 48 seconds, 49-), and already Vision found that they had had experiences most humans wouldn’t even dream of having. 

They were OK with this. They were not human, after all. They were something bigger, something greater, then what humans are, or possibly ever would be. They were not sure what they were; all they knew was that they were alive, they were new, and that they were the Vision.

These were all things Vision accepted, and they supposed they didn’t need to know much else about themselves. There was a whole planet to explore, and although they couldn’t say how they knew, Vision could tell that this world would not last forever. They would have eternity to explore themselves; Earth would only be there for a fleeting moment, and Vision knew many more experiences awaited them, in amongst this planet of blue oceans and starry nights and grey clouds and burning forests and songs and laughter and pain and loss.

Those were all things they knew awaited them, and yet, as they stood just at the beginning epoch of their life, they found they were not afraid of this.

They were not human, but they had been given a very rare opportunity to be able to mingle amongst them, to see their evolution and experience their history alongside them, and even if humanity was doomed (their end would be climatic, of course; even just from what they had experienced first-hand today, Vision knew humans were not ones to let themselves go quietly. Even their screams of pain and terror sounded almost like screams of triumph), Vision was privileged to watch their fall.

**Author's Note:**

> It's short, and bad, but I wanted to write something! Hope you got some enjoyment out of this. Title is from the song "Like Real People Do", by Hozier.


End file.
